


Куличики (Easter cakes)

by 13whitemice



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13whitemice/pseuds/13whitemice
Summary: Баки решил сделать сюрприз для своего Детки и Стиви. И он его сделает!





	Куличики (Easter cakes)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ящик Пандоры (Pandora's box)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857818) by [13whitemice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13whitemice/pseuds/13whitemice). 



> Писалось на Кинк-фест СОО Хреноугольник: https://love-zone.diary.ru/?tag=5640929

— Слушай, Наташ, а помнишь, ты меня угощала как-то на Пасху кексом с изюмом?

— Это называется _кулич_ , Барнс.

— Ну, пусть будет кулич. Ты знаешь, как его приготовить?

— Да набери в интернете название, там этих рецептов с сотню, если не больше.

Баки тяжко вздохнул в трубку.

— Я уже рецепта три попробовал, все не то.

— Ладно, погоди, сейчас поищу. Я перезвоню.

Романова перезвонила минут через двадцать, Барнс уже весь извелся. Брок и Стив должны были вернуться уже завтра утром, а он все никак не может приготовить этот чертов кулич. Сутки угробил, а толку ноль…

— В общем, записывай: килограмм муки, полтора стакана молока, шесть яиц, триста грамм маргарина…

— Чего?

— Жир кулинарный, растительный… Но лучше брать с добавлением сливок. Слушай, может, лучше в русский квартал смотаешься, готовые купишь, а, Барнс?

— Нет.

Теперь вздохнула уже Наташа.

— Нет так нет… Тогда записывай дальше: полтора стакана сахара, дрожжи… прессованные вряд ли найдешь, значит, двадцать грамм сухих, соль, чуть меньше чайной ложки, изюма четыреста грамм…

Баки потребовалось чуть меньше двух часов, чтобы найти все по списку. Наученный опытом предыдущих попыток, Барнс закупил все ингредиенты в тройном количестве. 

Вернувшись домой, он расставил покупки на столе, еще раз проверил, все ли купил по списку, а затем принялся отмерять нужное количество продуктов на купленных еще вчера по такому случаю весах. В процессе умудрился рассыпать муку по всем горизонтальным поверхностям, разбить стакан, пару яиц и разлить молоко поверх все той же муки. Дополняла этот натюрморт гора грязной посуды, оставшаяся с последней неудачной попытки сделать куличи по рецепту из интернета. Вздохнув, Баки решил, что уберет все позже, времени и так оставалось мало, если он хочет закончить сегодня. 

Растворив дрожжи в молоке и добавив муки, Барнс замесил опару, а затем налил теплой воды в тазик, как советовала Наташа, “для ускорения процесса”, и пустил туда плавать миску с опарой, накрытую салфеткой. Оглядел беспорядок и решил прибраться, раз уж все равно теперь нужно ждать. Но не успел он дойти до раковины, как неожиданно услышал хлопок входной двери.

— Бак, мы вернулись!

Уже через несколько секунд на кухню заглянул взъерошенный Стив.

— О, вот ты где! А… что здесь произошло? — Стив удивленно рассматривал царящий в комнате разгром.

— Сюрприз вам хотел сделать… — вздохнул Баки, понимая, что идея накормить Детку и Стиви русским куличом накрылась медным тазом.

— Да уж, сюрприз удался, — произнес Брок, зашедший вслед за Стивом и в свою очередь принявшийся оглядывать погром. Он подошел к тазику с опарой и задумчиво хмыкнул. — Барнс, я, конечно, в кулинарии не то чтобы профи, но ты уверен, что делаешь все правильно?

Баки подошел к Рамлоу, чтобы уточнить, что случилось, и застонал. 

— Да чтоб тебя… 

Миска с опарой перевернулась, и теперь ее содержимое плавало, раскисшее, на поверхности воды.

— И все-таки, что ты готовил?

— Кулич. Это такое русское пасхальное угощение.

— Ладно, Джейми Оливер, примешь нашу помощь? А то, чувствую, ты тут надолго такими темпами застрянешь, а у нас со Стивом все-таки немного другие планы на твою задницу были.

— Тогда это уже не будет сюрпризом.

— Это и так уже не сюрприз. Где рецепт?

Втроем они быстренько навели порядок и начали готовку с самого начала.

— Забавные ощущения, — усмехнулся Стив, размешивая опару руками (Наташа особо уточнила, что техникой пользоваться можно только для взбивания яиц). — Будто нитки мешаю, тесто за руками тянется.

— Это пока не тесто, это опара. И ты ее еще полчаса отмывать от рук будешь, — заметил Баки, в этот момент меняющий уже остывшую воду в тазике на более теплую.

— Куда ты льешь столько? Она у тебя в прошлый раз и поплыла поэтому. Вылей половину, — притормозил Барнса Брок.

— А дальше что? — спросил Стив, ставя миску с новой порцией опары в тазик и накрывая ее салфеткой.

— А дальше ждем, пока поднимется. Наташа говорила, минут двадцать-тридцать.

— Может, тогда пока займемся чем поинтереснее, м? — промурлыкал Брок, обнимая Баки со спины. — Мы соскучились, правда, Стив?

— Нет уж, лучше не отвлекаться на этот раз. Тем более, там еще яйца взбить, маргарин растопить и изюм замочить надо. Как раз и займемся.

Стив и Брок переглянулись, вздохнули, но спорить с Баки не стали. 

Когда опара, наконец, была готова, они добавили все оставшиеся ингредиенты, кроме изюма, и вернули миску с получившимся тестом в тазик с водой, чтобы оно снова поднялось.

— Малыш, — Брок снова притянул к себе Баки и забрался к нему под футболку, лаская ладонями грудь и живот. — Ничего с твоим тестом уже не случится. С опарой же ничего не произошло? У нас есть минимум полчаса, а то и час, мы могли бы потратить это время с чувством…

— С толком… — присоединился к ним Стив, обнимая Баки спереди и заставляя еще сильнее прижаться к Броку.

— С расстановкой, — закончил Рамлоу, начиная выцеловывать чувствительную шею Баки.

Барнс застонал и под напором двойной ласки сдался. В крайнем случае у него еще остались ингредиенты на третью попытку.

Между тем Брок и Стив уже вовсю в четыре руки освобождали его от одежды. Рамлоу одним движением стянул с него футболку и возобновил ласки, а Стив опустился вниз, снимая штаны вместе с бельем, заставляя переступить через одежду и отбрасывая ее в сторону. А потом так и остался на коленях, без лишних разговоров вбирая возбужденный член Баки в рот практически до конца. От внезапности произошедшего Барнс выгнулся дугой в руках Брока, непроизвольно толкаясь глубже и вплетая пальцы живой руки в волосы на затылке Стива. 

— Тише, малыш, не торопись, — негромко рассмеялся Рамлоу, чувствуя нетерпение потерявшегося в ощущениях Баки. — Все будет, у нас еще куча времени.

Стив положил свои ладони на бедра Баки и стал двигать головой, подчиняясь ритму, задаваемому рукой Барнса. А Брок замер, завороженный зрелищем. 

С самого их первого раза втроем Рамлоу поражался, как эти двое чувствовали друг друга, насколько гармонично смотрелись вместе. И Брок до сих пор не мог понять, почему им потребовалось целых семьдесят лет, чтобы наконец стать любовниками. И он, Брок Рамлоу, каким-то совершенно невообразимым образом оказался посередине. Тем, кто вернул их друг другу, свел вместе, став катализатором их отношений. Хотя, надо честно признаться, если бы не хитрожопость Солдата, доставшаяся новому Баки по наследству, они бы, наверное, еще столько же времени телились бы. Брок просто не дожил бы до того момента, разрываемый этими поначалу не совсем нормальными отношениями что с Зимним, что с Кэпом. Это сейчас они для него Стив и Баки…

— Опять грузишься? — Стив смотрел прямо ему в глаза, снизу вверх.

— Детка, что случилось? — повернул голову в его сторону Баки.

Брок усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Ничего.

— Так мы тебе и поверили, Брок. Придется доказать Детке, что третьих лишних тут нет, никогда не было и не будет, да, Стив?

Баки развернулся в руках Брока, подхватил его под задницу и усадил на столешницу небольшого кухонного островка, сдвинув все лишнее в сторону одним движением. Потом стащил с него футболку, после чего Стив, вставший по другую сторону стола, притянул к себе Рамлоу, прижав спиной к груди, повернул его лицо к себе за подбородок и стал медленно, тягуче целовать. Вкус Баки на его губах взвинтил возбуждение до предела, и Брок застонал, желая большего. Между тем Барнс уже закончил его раздевать и, дразня, целовал чувствительную кожу между разведенных в стороны ног Рамлоу, специально не прикасаясь к его члену.

— Ты же позволишь мне, Детка? Хочу тебя безумно. 

— Блядь, Барнс, — простонал Брок. — Хорош болтать, будто ты ответа не знаешь. Сделай уже хоть что-нибудь!

Баки с усмешкой переглянулся со Стивом, вновь начавшим целовать их Детку, и склонился над членом Брока, принимаясь ласкать губами и языком головку. Потом на ощупь нашел упаковку с оставшимся уже мягким маргарином и окунул в него пальцы, после чего медленно ввел один внутрь Рамлоу, растягивая колечко мышц, отвыкшее от подобного. Брок в последнее время редко бывал снизу. Тот же Стив сам любил быть нижним, да и не умел он быть жестким в постели, а Рамлоу нравилось именно так.

— Черт, ты такой тесный… — простонал Баки, выпустив на минуту изо рта член Брока. 

Стив воспользовался моментом и опустил Брока полностью спиной на стол, подвинув его ближе к Баки так, чтобы голова Рамлоу свободно свисала с края. Поняв, чего хочет Роджерс, Брок облизал губы и с готовностью взял в рот член Стива. Тот тихо застонал, двигаясь пока медленно и неглубоко.

С минуту Баки просто наблюдал, как член Стива то появляется, то исчезает во рту Брока, а потом вернулся к прерванному занятию, параллельно добавляя второй палец. Когда внутри стали свободно двигаться уже три, Баки выпрямился и, зафиксировав руками бедра Брока, осторожно толкнулся внутрь. Лишенный возможности говорить, Брок обхватил ногами Барнса, притягивая к себе и заставляя войти резко и до упора. Баки усмехнулся. Его Детке всегда нравился жесткий секс. Не желая разочаровывать Брока, Барнс вышел до конца и тут же снова толкнулся внутрь, с ходу взяв быстрый темп, буквально втрахивая его в столешницу. Рамлоу застонал, а следом за ним и Стив, почувствовавший членом горловые вибрации. Он стал толкаться глубже в рот Брока, и Баки мог видеть, как член Стива распирает его горло изнутри на особо глубоких толчках. Эта картинка и собственные ощущения того, как плотно сжимает мышцами его член Брок, быстро подвели его к грани. Почувствовав, что вот-вот кончит, Баки обхватил член Рамлоу живой ладонью. Хватило всего нескольких движений, чтобы Брок кончил, изливаясь на собственный живот и руку Баки. Это стало своеобразным толчком для Стива, кончившего глубоко в горло Рамлоу, а следом финишировал и Баки, которому хватило всего пары движений в ставшей еще более тесной заднице Брока. Стив вынул член изо рта Рамлоу и, наклонившись, благодарно поцеловал Брока.

— Люблю тебя.

Баки осторожно вышел из Брока и, притянув расслабленного, вылюбленного Рамлоу в свои объятия, тоже втянул его в поцелуй, чувствуя на распухших и покрасневших губах Брока вкус Стиви.

— Люблю тебя, Детка. Как же я по вам скучал эти две недели… хрен вы еще раз без меня куда поедете, поняли?

— Угу. Пожалей моих ребят. Они до сих пор от шока отойти не могут после того случая, когда на нас троих палатка упала, — вяло пробормотал Брок. — Устроили, блин, каминг-аут в лесах Колумбии.

— Пусть завидуют молча. И вообще, это была месть за то, что ты без нас отправился развлекаться с Ривасом в прошлый раз. Ну что, силы еще остались доделать куличи?

— Пять минут в душе — и буду готов, как твой пионер.

— Хммм… Думаю, ты можешь не торопиться, Брок, — раздался голос Стива, уже успевшего добраться до тазика с тестом.

Баки тут же рванул узнать, что произошло, Брок двинулся следом, стараясь не обращать внимания на стекающую по ногам сперму. Зрелище было печальным — увеличившемуся чуть ли не в пять раз тесту небольшая миска была явно тесновата. Итог уже известен — тесто оказалось в воде. Что называется, проебали.

— _Еб твою мать через семь пар потных портянок оглоблей в дышло…_

Брок заржал, глядя на матерящегося с выражением вселенской скорби на лице Баки.

— Ну что, Солдат, _бог троицу любит_?

— _Троицу_? — переспросил Стив, лишь недавно начавший учить русский, чтобы не отрываться от их дружного коллектива.

— Христианская отсылка к триединству бога у русских. Проще говоря, в третий раз у нас просто обязано получится.

— В шестой… — вздохнул Баки, а в ответ на недоуменные взгляды Брока и Стива пояснил: — Это будет уже шестая попытка.

— Так, быстро в душ и за работу. Я не я буду, если мы с какими-то куличами не справимся.

Закончили они далеко за полночь. В этот раз за тестом постоянно следил кто-то из них, так что обошлось без осечек — ни сил, ни продуктов на новую попытку уже не оставалось, как бы ни хотелось Стиву и Броку порадовать Баки с этим его неудавшимся сюрпризом.

— Ну что, попробуем, что получилось?

— Они еще не остыли. К тому же Наташа говорит, что едят их только в _Христово Воскресение._ Раньше нельзя.

— Ну, технически, воскресение уже наступило, — глядя на часы, заметил Стив, потом посмотрел на Баки и добавил: — Ну нет так нет.

— Яйца красить будем?

— Баки… я сейчас твои раскрашу. Перманентным маркером, под _хохлому._ Хорош херней страдать, бегом спать, оба!

— Все, понял, Детка, спать так спать, — попятился к двери Баки.

***

— _Христос Воскресе!_ — раздавшийся с порога спальни бодрый голос, принадлежащий Наташе, выдернул всех троих мужчин из утренней дремы.

— Романова, совсем совесть потеряла? Тебе прошлого раза не хватило? Не все рассмотрела?

— В прошлый раз в композиции не хватало Стива, — ничуть не стесняясь, выдала Наташа. — Ой, мальчики, да что я там не видела-то за свои …дцать лет?

— _Наталья, я тебе что говорил про визиты без предупреждения?_ — пробормотал в подушку Баки. — _Тебя спасает только то, что сегодня святой праздник. Брысь из спальни, мелкая!_

Ловко увернувшись от брошенной Барнсом в качестве последнего аргумента подушки и показав ему язык, Наташа вышла из комнаты, добавив напоследок:

— Жду вас на кухне, мальчики. _Христосоваться_ будем.

Но не прошло и минуты, как со стороны кухни донеслись такие матерные рулады, что даже Брок заслушался.

— Записать, что ли?

Появившаяся вновь на пороге спальни Наташа негодовала.

— Ну ты и свинтус, Барнс! Вы вообще чем вчера на кухне занимались, что она в таком состоянии? Да ее легче сжечь, чем отмыть!

— Тебе в деталях рассказать, чем именно? Или показать? — съехидничал Брок.

— Вот что значит бабы в доме нет. Мужики… Вставайте, давайте! Пойду, попробую разгрести ваш свинарник…

Стоило за Наташей в очередной раз закрыться двери, как все трое расхохотались.

— _Куличики-калачики_ , блядь.

А куличи в итоге и правда оказались очень вкусными…


End file.
